Survivor Series D-Day
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The Gang retells the night before the upcoming Survivor Series bout, pitting Team John Cena and Team Authority. What words of wisdom does the WWE/NXT Squadron have from their general? Rated T for mild language. NO WWE wrestlers appearing, but are mentioned in this story. This also guest stars a voice cameo of WWE star, John Cena. #TeamCena #WinforCena


**_November 22_****_nd_****_, 2014 – Night before the Survivor Series_**

* * *

><p>In a military base in New York, everyone was in their seat, as a man in a black military uniform, decorated in medals, was adjusting the WWE Roster, on the chalkboard, erasing Big Show, who was injured, recently. A few of them were badly hurt, while some of them were intact. He sat down, as the Sergeant approached his desk.<p>

"Major Giese," the Sergeant asked him, "General Takase is here."

Giese stood up and called out, "TEN-CHUN!"

The soldiers stood up, as a woman in a brown general uniform, with long red hair, done in braids, and a huge chest, walked in. She said, "At ease." And the soldiers sat down.

"Gentlemen," she called out, "After 461 days of fighting, you've just made an enviable record. You should be proud of yourselves, and of this magnificent outfit – _the 71__st__ WWE/NXT Bomber Squadron._"

She continued, as she approached the desk, "Now, Intelligence has informed us that we have The Authority on the run. And headquarters has felt that it would be right to hit them with everythin-!"

**BZZT!  
><strong>The intercom buzzed, as Giese answered it, "Excuse me, General."

He pressed the button and asked, "Yes?"

The intercom said, "Cooke and Sakurai have just returned from their special mission."

Giese said, "Good. But those men have had a bad time in _Hell in a Cell_. They're due for some fun. I want you to give them 3 days in Stamford."

General Takase barked, "Just a minute, Major. We need _all _the men we can to achieve in this mission. And in order to oust The Authority, we need every available soldier we can. Send them in."

"But, ma'am-."

"Send them in, I say!"

He buzzed the intercom and said, "Send Cooke and Sakurai in."

Two soldiers, in black shirts, entered the room, and they were slightly beaten up, with Cooke having an arm on a sling, and blood on his left arm, and Sakurai with gashes and bruises all over her body. Takase continued, "As I was saying, Intelligence has informed us that we have The Authority on the run. And headquarters has felt that now would be good time to hit them with everything we've got! So, pay close attention."

She approached the map of Missouri, with pictures of Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kane, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Nikki Bella on the side, with Orton's picture crossed out with an X.

"_WWE Bomber Squadron _will fly over St. Louis, and the Scottrade Center… and we'll knock out the ammunition duct at _Garcia-Colace_. Then, when they expect us to go to Cena, and take the fanbase in McMahon, we're going to double-back and hit our _real _objectives – the limousine lot at Levesque, Jacobs, and Lopez. And, if any, the old disco roller rink in Gibson and Birch."

She instructed to Giese, "Major Giese, I want you to send your men down to the point, at 0800 hours, tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

General Takase said, as she looked at her watch, "It's now 2:30pm – Saturday. Synchronize your watches to 2:00."

Dunn said, as she adjusted her watch, "2:00!"  
>Stevens said, as she adjusted her watch, "2:00!"<br>Cooke said, as he adjusted his watch, "2:00!"  
>Sakurai looked at her watch and called, "8:30!"<p>

She gasped, as she turned her watch back up.

General Takase said, "Now, are there any questions?"

A woman in long blonde hair, Stevens, said, "No questions, ma'am, but I don't think Cooke should fight. He's wounded."

Giese approached Cooke and said, examining his wound, "Looks pretty bad, soldier."

Cooke said, "Just a flat wound, sir. Somehow Noble and Mercury got to me with a steel chair, while I was flying at an altitude of 25,000 centimeters (_820 feet_)."

Takase shouted, "Why were you flying so low?"

Cooke replied, "Because I was carrying on with myself, after speaking with Ambrose and Ziggler. Corporate Kane caught me. Director of Operations, my ass!"

Takase was relieved, as she said, "Oh, I see… That extra 20 pounds of gold would make the difference."

She continued, "Now men, this is a battle we cannot afford to lose. The Authority is losing its heavy hitters, which is Randy Orton, Batista, and the New Age Outlaws. But you must realize that we're in a never-ending battle. When Corporate Kane is finished, The Eater of Worlds comes in. When Bray Wyatt is gone, Rusev comes in! All of them – _The Hollywood A-Lister, Gold and Star, The Swiss Superman, the World's Strongest Man! ...and even Damien Sandow..._ We have _one shot _at this, or it could mean the end! We've got to work day and night, all for $9.99, to keep this country-!"

The phone rings, as Giese answered it, "Hello? Is he talking now? Thanks."

He hung up, as he said to the soldiers, "Gentlemen, perhaps this would give us inspiration in our… _battle _against The Authority."

He turned on the radio, as John Cena was speaking in his words:  
>"<em>We will fight the good fight! We will fight them in the valley, and in the fields, we will end them… in the hills! We will <em>_**never**__ give up! And when the history of WWE is written, it will either say "The Authority ALWAYS win!"… or it will say "THIS was John Cena's finest hour!"_"

Takase said, "Gentlemen, I guess there's nothing I can add to that. You have ten minutes to get to your battle stations. Good luck."

She then added, "OH! And on your way out, you may pick up your paychecks."

Sakurai then said, impersonating John Cena, "NEVER! …have so _many_, done so _much_, for so _little_…"

Takase took it as sarcasm, from Sakurai. She gave a John Cena salute to her General, and ran off, like in his entrance. The soldiers left, as Giese was brooding. He said to his General, "General, what you just did was your own responsibility… This is a fight we're in, and we're in a Survivor Series match, in which we're fighting in a losing battle… I want no part of this."

"What are you talking about, Major?"

"I couldn't say anything in front of them… Cena, Wight, Nemeth, Ruud, Reeves, they all have _one shot_; they've been on mission after mission, without rest, ruining The Authority's fun! YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT THESE MEN ARE GOING THROUGH!"

"_I _don't even realize what they're going through? Have you forgotten, Major, that I, too, was an athlete? And in high school with my ex-boyfriend, except we didn't have a wrestling ring, ropes, steel mesh, skin-tight spandex, or an announcer's table! We had rubber balls, metal hurdles, rope nets, P.E. clothes, and a huge track made of dirt, chalk, and sand! We even played Baseball! And Tennis! And we even did boxing, for no reason at all, leaving a sickly girl to suffer a relapse, before the final ma-!"

"I'M NOT talking about _Comic Party_! I'm talking about _men_! WE are MEN, not MACHINES! You're pushing my men so much, throughout each RAW, SmackDown, and NXT LIVE Event, and they are ragged and tired!" He barked, as he picked up a pile of clothes, which were black jeans and a Kevlar vest. He said to her, "You know what these are? These… are Roman Reigns' clothing. And I'm going to be the one, not in 21-1, to tell his cousin, The Rock, that the big man is injured in battle, failing to get his hands on Rollins. And let me tell you something, you're even worse off than Paul Heyman! YOU'RE INHUMAN! At least he has a pacemaker in his heart, whilst _you _have a flip gun in your boobs!"

She stated, "Major, get a hold of yourself! You're cracking up!"

He said, "Why should I be cracking up? In this ring, around here, we use the term "_crazy_"; only don't tell A.J. Lee I said that. I'm saying that you keep sending those men – _MY _men! _My _men, you're sending them, time after time, day after day! Just to make a record in Orlando, Florida, in NXT, in which is a record for _you_ to decorate on your big E-cup breasts! I'll even bet these were bought in a Pawn Shop, or eBay!"

He removed his medals and shouted, "Well, you can _keep _those fascist pieces of tin! Me, however, I don't deserve _mine_. I'm ashamed to wear them. _Summerslam… Payback… Night of Champions… Wrestlemania…_"

General Takase shouted, "MAJOR! CONTROL YOURSELF!"

Major Giese huffed, as he was upset, "Control myself? CONTROL MYSELF?! WE are human beings! WE are NOT machines, DAMN IT! Those are my men out there, fighting The Authority, Cesaro, Luke Harper, Mark Henry, Rusev, and the other heels and traitors in WWE! MY MEN! And we can't afford to lose MORE! Danielson! Brooks! Anoa'i! And all the others! ALL OF THEM! GONE! **GONE!**"

As he brooded in his desk, John Cena's music play, as General Takase looked out the window, feeling upset over the situation. Major Giese was sitting in his desk, still in distraught, holding Roman Reigns' attire, fearing the worst of the battle against The Authority. Takase let out a salute, as the fans started chanting "_Let's Go, Cena!_" and "_Cena sucks_", alternately.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What happened next in Survivor Series? Who knows what they say…<br>The 71st WWE/NXT Bomber Squadron have but one chance, or they will lose eveyrthing...  
>Cena... Big Show... Ziggler... Rowan... Ryback... DO NOT let us down...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This fanfic is purely fictional, and has NOTHING to do with The Authority (to which I hate) or WWE. And any resemblance and parodies towards Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and other WWE superstars is a slap to the face for Sports-Entertainment.<br>Of course, interesting fact, most of the names in this fics are real life last names of WWE superstars, including former star, CM Punk._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading!<em>**


End file.
